1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to washer removal devices and, in particular, to a hand held device for the removal of washers from bolts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Washers are frequently used on bolts to provide a seal and/or to provide a means for distributing the force of the tightened bolt and locking the bolt in the tightened condition. In cases where the washer is used to provide a seal, soft washers, such as aluminum washers which may be coated with paper, are frequently used. During the use of paper coated aluminum washers on bolts, the aluminum and paper tend to extrude, locking the washer onto the bolt head and adjacent thread.
One particular application of such washers is in retaining and sealing automotive automatic transmission covers. During disassembly of a transmission incorporating the bolt-sealing washer combination, the washer typically sticks to the bolt, and is frequently very difficult to remove. Because of the number of such bolts involved, excessive time and, concomitantly, money is lost trying to remove washers from such bolts. Frequently, though undesirable, the old washer is left on during reassembly of the transmission, with a new washer simply being put on over the old washer to effect a new seal. However, this clearly reduces the effectiveness of the washer as a sealing device. The high cost of the bolts probably precludes their disposal upon disassembly, and as a matter of course replacement washers but not replacement bolts are provided in the commercially available overhaul kits, thereby making the successful removal of the used washers highly desirable. The normal and customary techniques for the removal of the washers involve (i) use of a knife or other sharp instrument to separate the washer from the bolt head, (ii) use of a screwdriver to try to separate the washer from the bolt, or (iii) the use of pliers (typically diagonal cutting pliers) to attempt to grab the washer and remove it from the bolt. All of these methods are inefficient, time consuming, frustrating and potentially dangerous to the rebuilder.